nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin ''' (known in-game as '''Avatar ) also known as Daraen in other languages, is the player character, and the deuteragonist of Fire Emblem Awakening. Robin is a Tactician, and is the only character who can support and marry anyone. Robin is also the Mother and/or Father of Morgan. ''Fire Emblem'' series ''Fire Emblem Awakening'' Customization The Avatar is customized by the player at the beginning of the game. They can choose the following: *The gender (determines who the character can marry) *1 of 3 body types *1 of 5 eye types (Per body type) *1 of 5 hairstyles (Per body type) *20 hair colors *5 voice actors *Avatar's name *Their birthday *Best stat (Asset) and worst stat (Flaw) Plot The game begins with Chrom and Lissa finding Robin passed out on the ground. They manage to revive Robin, but He/She has amnesia, and cannot remember anything of their past. They then join Chrom's vigilante force as a tactician. Robin is Validar's child. Validar had him/her to use for the evil dragon Grima's resurrection. When the time came, Robin's mother had second thoughts, and betrayed the Grima Cult. She ran away with baby Avatar, and raised him/her. When Robin was older, Grima's arrival from the future caused the amnesia. Stat Growths Base Stats | Weapon = E +5 E +5 | Items = | Recruit = Joins at beginning }} Possible Classes Avatar can also be any normal class for their gender. Support Conversations ''Fire Emblem Heroes'' ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Robin was introduced as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Their moveset revolve around the use of both magic and sword moves. Robin's particularity as a fighter is his limited use of certainattacks. Like in the Fire Emblem series, Robin can only perform attacks a certain number of time before the weapon associated to them break. In the case of [[Super Smash Bros. (series)|''Super Smash Bros.]], all his specials and his sword attacks. The specials will take a certain amount of time to recharge when depleted while the Levin Sword will be replaced by a Bronze Sword that deals less damage if depleted. Attacks *Neutral Special - Thunder *Side Special - Arcfire *Down Special - Nosferatu *Up Special - Elwind *Final Smash - Pair Up ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Robin was introduced as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Each gender has four alternate skins dedicated to them. Like every other fighters in the game, Robin has multiple trophies based on them. Trophy Descriptions Normal *NA (3DS): "This is the male Robin, your avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening. The goal of this adventure doesn't change much because of your gender choice, but Robin's marriage options do. In Smash Bros., Robin brings powerful magic and swordplay to bear. He can exhaust his moves, but they'll be restored over time." *NA (Wii U): "This is the male Robin, an avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening. The goal of that game doesn't change much because of your gender choice, but Robin's hairstyle options do. In Smash Bros., Robin brings powerful magic and swordplay to bear. He can exhaust his moves, but they'll be restored over time." *EU: "When Robin is found at the start of Fire Emblem Awakening, he (or she!) discovers that, even without his memories, he is a master tactician. In this game, his attacks are powerful, but in true Fire Emblem style, how many times his magic can be used is limited. This also applies to the thunder magic his sword is imbued with." Alt *NA: "Robin's magic is powerful, but it has limited uses before needing to recharge. Thunder can be charged in stages, will become Thoron at max charge, and gains damage and speed with its charge. Arcfire creates a flame pillar, perfect for dealing with an edge-clinging foe." *EU: "Robin's magic is powerful, but in return, its uses are limited. You can charge Thunder in steps, and when it's fully charged, it turns into Thoron, increasing its speed and dealing more damage. Arcfire creates a flame pillar when it hits something. Use it on an opponent who's clinging to an edge to stop them getting back on the stage." ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Robin returned as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Their biggest gameplay change from the past game is the appearance of a meter next to their portrait that allow the player to know how many charge each consumable attack has left without having to count them each time they are used. There were other changes such as Elwind being able to be angled. Trivia *Although he/she is a created character, they have their own personality, such as their liking for bear meat and more. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Royal characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Avatars Category:Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. characters Category:Major Nintendo characters